


Quinn: But So far, he is …

by Blowing_Holes



Category: Homeland
Genre: Angst, Character Analysis, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blowing_Holes/pseuds/Blowing_Holes
Summary: Poem about Quinn. How he feels about Carrie and bits of his story. "But so far ... he is." references what AG said to RF about Quinn's death. The end of 6.12 is here so please buckle up or give it a pass. I don't want you to inadvertently revisit it by my hand. This is for Anon.





	Quinn: But So far, he is …

A medic, a team leader, an operations chief

His heart’s composed of warm gold and cold steel

Tender, hard, soft, restrained -- and exclusively impulsive with her only

He goes where the group sends him to promote their agenda

Intelligence Quotient high, a truly natural savant …

… It lives right there beside his manly acts of reliance

 

A foster child unwanted unneeded

This man rose to claim a shining rusty glory

A man now wanted, a man now needed

He facilitates a weighty box full of successive kill

Gradually though, he finds that his soul, his soul lives in it …

… Now his darkness spills out ever widening cracks and threaten to overwhelm him

 

But maybe, just maybe there might be a light for him to not doubt

With gold hair and a trustworthy scaffold to mount

Maybe she can save him from these machinations that toss him about

These things, these means that want to peel his humanity off

And hide it away where he can never feel the loss …

… Save me, save me now, he beseeches his Goddess

 

But she thinks she’s unworthy cos of her run amok bat shit crazy

And after some hours spent when then she finds her fears are for naught

Too late to appeal for his favors, because he has absconded

So he goes to lead his team to a place he might not return from

Was a twenty per cent chance he’d lose one of them without him coming along …

… At least, at least now he’s where he belongs

 

And then, and then when he somehow arrives back

Was the same ole black hole sucking blood out his heart

She didn’t wait, she didn’t wait for his sweet sweet honest touch

Instead she took up with a man who left her stranded in a forest real lonely

Some new guy who knew not a single one of her lovely lovely particles …

… Yeah, and he was fucking upset about that whole damn bullshit story

 

So why not keep doing what he does best

Even though each kill stuck to him like shit (‘specially the kid)

It wasn’t like she thought about him at all

Hell – she was just a glimmer of hope in his internal inferno eternal desert

Foster child unwanted unneeded

Who could ever love a man with his unique man-god aura?

 

And when he was forced to meet with her again

All his love for her flared up in furious righteous glory

He didn’t want it, he didn’t need it, it hurt hurt too much

Hadn’t he told the sun to burn him up when he was one with it in the desert?

But no way to avoid the multiple knife cuts she’d surely dish out

He simply didn’t want to live if the world didn’t have her striding that walk of hers in it

 

Up Up Up he came upon hearing her savory voice

From the darkness, from the horror holding him in its clutches

His eyes pop wide open to see real loving tears stream down down down her cheeks

But alas, but alas! his body wasn’t having any of it.

Between then and there he’d somehow been transformed into a mutant

Why would she want him now that he’s living in this dire diminished hovel?

 

She came everyday with a click and a clatter

Her eyes asking – oh baby oh baby, whatsa whatsa matter?

“Don’t you see, don’t you see I can’t be a m-man to you?

Why the fuck’re you hanging around my sorry ass deadened spirit!!?”

And when shithead told him what she had done …

… His heart fell and drilled into earth’s blazing hot core

 

And when and when shithead told him what she had done …

… His heart dropped and shot into the blazing hot sun

 

But he was still a spy so he went on a mission

To bludgeon the guy that murdered his beautiful companion

Along the way he found something she needed

So he called up his hooker girlfriend to bring her to him

It was dark when she arrived and he was plenty glad of it

Cos he knows his eyes have a way of doing the talking for him

 

He went crazy, he went crazy with bat shit Whoo Monkey out of his nugget!

Her pain filled eyes stood as mere nothing’s against his rage filled performance

“How do you wake a helpless man and gift him with a stroke?

YOU did this to me! – I’m the one who has to live in this six-foot fucking cage!”

Now sitting calm, hand dead on his thigh -- he leans bent over body and soul flooded with sorrow

His feet hovering inches from the floor, his face turned away from her silent insistent pleadings 

 

He wonders what the fuck this woman is all about

… Damn sure not him, else he’d NOT be in this mind bending brain damaged alien crouch

 

He decides he needs to use her as bait 

No -- he damn sure don’t want her to leave here dead

No denying he still loves her in spite of what she did

She’s got the guts to stay alive till he arrives – ”You gotta let me go,” and she did.

She watches as he pistol whips the guy to a bloody pulpy mess

Her “Shut the fuck up!” aftermath rang no bells in his head

 

She asks what’s happening and he tells her stay down

He’s thankful he can hear her voice one more time

Glass wasn’t gonna hold much longer, he knows his shit well

As the first projectile grinds into him, her heart hears his manful grunt

The left is next, then he steers through passers-by

He manages to beep the horn as blood spills from his mouth

 

As the mailbox halts the vehicle he falls into darkness and thinks his last thought

“I might be done,” but for her he fucking got what he wanted …

**Author's Note:**

> Me and Anon were having a convo on LJ and she mentioned how Quinn may feel about Carrie causing his stroke. I was working on this poem and had written about it, so I added it to my reply. She said he could see the scenes in her head, and it would be wonderful if you did too.


End file.
